Kingdom for a Soda-Can
by Blueyedblonde
Summary: AU: where Raven goes to Jasper's tent instead of Bellamy's. /" There is a terrible thumping against Jasper's chest and he isn't one hundred percent sure if it's his own, and he's having a heart attack (spear attack? too much, too soon?), or It's Raven's, and she's feeling this too. "/


_[ "How 'bout you? Got any family?"_  
_"Nope. Just Finn."_  
_"Cool. We all got each other now, right?" ]_

"Monty, you will not believe what Harper just told me about how Miller got - " Jasper dips his head down to get into his tent; grinning practically from ear to ear and thinking about how his best friend is going to react to the gossip regarding the unexpected way one of their friends had been arrested up on the ARK. It's not dark in the tent - there's a light orange hue bleeding through the thin fabric of the walls all in thanks to the beautiful sunset on the outside.

He's a little surprised that Monty isn't there. He's definitely_ way_ surprised that Raven_ is_.

She's sitting on his mattress looking like she's a mixture of pissed off and really (really really really) upset. He hasn't known her for too long, but from what Jasper does know about Raven, that's a super dangerous combination in which he doesn't really want to get used to. The young man is pretty aware of her break-up with Finn and already knows the _why_ of it, so he assumes her issues relate to that. He approaches the girl cautiously.

"Well isn't this a happy surprise," He stands in front of her with a grin; hands propped on his hips playfully, "Did a certain someone need my help checking the bullets again?"

She's eyeing the ground contently. He can see her facial features change into a weak smile, but it fades just as quickly as it had come, and she shakes her head. "They don't waste any time, I'll give 'em that," She raises her head to look up at the partially confused brunette boy. "What's it been - a day and a half?"

Her eyes are puffy and red, and Jasper being _Jasper_ has to hold back the urge of giving this poor girl a hug. Everything makes sense, though, when he sees and recognizes the heartbreak in her hazel eyes. Clarke and Finn are both really great friends and of course he understands the differentness of their situation; especially when it came to Raven coming down to earth unexpectedly, but damn if he didn't regret what it's done to the young mechanic.

His eyes soften considerably, "They went on a hunt, Rea. Who knows what-"

"I know. I know Finn," She nibbles at her bottom lip; her eyes rolling to glare up at the ceiling of the tent. Probably trying to avoid Jasper's sorry eyes. "... and I know how he _really_ feels about Clarke."

The brunette boy sits down next to Raven; letting a hand of comfort rub up and down the center of her slouched back. "I'm really sorry."

"I don't want you to be sorry," She says, looking at him finally; her stare a little uncomfortably fierce, he would have to say. She puts her hand on Jasper's shoulder - a shaking grip attached to it. "I want your help with something."

Jasper can't help but raise an eyebrow. Raven has become increasingly closer to him, and her hand moves from his shoulder down to be flat-palmed against his chest. He's not going to tell her how close her hand is to his scar, but it is. "O-of course, what do you need me for? Chemistry help?" He shrugs, "I hate to say it but I'm not really good at much else,"

"That works; I actually do need a little help with Chemistry," She smiles coyly at him; just before she leans forward, her soft lips pressing against his navel; kissing up his neck and moving up and towards his jaw line.

Despite how good it feels, Jasper's heart rate heads into over-drive, his entire body goes numb and he has to grip both of the girls shoulders to push her away from him so he can attempt to catch his breath. His eyes are as wide as saucers and at first he can't find any words to make sense of how he's feeling about Raven's actions.

"Raven-?" Now_ his_ hands are the ones shaking around _her_ shoulders.

"Look-" Raven curls her fingers behind Jasper's neck; fingertips playfully tugging at his shaggy, dark auburn locks. "I _need_ and _want_ to get over Finn, so I'm asking for you to help me a little with that..." She hesitates before she shrugs, innocently, "I'm really not seeing much of a problem here."

Jasper nods frantically; standing from his position next to Raven on the bed. "I do - I see the problem here," He paces in front of her, and nervously runs his hand through his messy hair several times. "You're just upset, and you're looking for an easy solution to get over Finn right now because you think he's with Clarke, and-"

"Thanks for the recap, _Goggle-Boy_, but I'm not interested in discussing this anymore," Raven stares up at the boy with hard eyes and a clenched jaw. Her gaze softens after a long, silent moment and she takes in a deep breath, letting it out slowly with slightly parted lips. "Jasper, if you don't want to do this with me, I'm just going to go to another tent with someone who _will_. I came here for a reason, y'know?" She looks down, a slight disappointed shake of her head, "I thought I could trust you, because you're _you_; I knew that you wouldn't hurt me..."

Jasper can't help but watch her with soft, sympathetic eyes. If he looks really hard, he can start to see the fractured crack in Raven that's leading to a breakdown... This is a girl who is so tough and can do _anything_ and holds all of that responsibility up on her shoulders; the loss of Finn in her life (didn't she say that he was her _only_ family before?), was really baring an effect on her. He could definitely relate to how much it hurts being rejected by someone you care about. Eventually the lull of dead air becomes too much for Jasper, and so he licks his dry lips and re-takes his seat beside Raven on the bed. He speaks to her more tenderly, "I just don't want you to regret it afterwards. I think that would make it hurt worse for you... And you're my friend, Raven; this planet is a little too scary and dangerous to lose any of _those_. Especially one as smart and savvy as yourself,"

Raven huffs a small laugh, "I'm not as sensitive as you think I am; one night won't ruin our - _apparently_ important to you - friendship," She smiles; leaning forward again - _this time a little hesitantly_ - and kisses him on the lips. After a short pause of patching his millions and millions of thoughts together, Jasper kisses her back.

Her arms weave tightly around his neck; turning towards him and pressing her entire body against his. He reacts to it by placing his hands on either sides of her hips, and lets his fingertips disappear under her multiple layers of clothing; his soft fingertips brushing against her hot skin. Jasper doesn't really have time to comprehend much before her tongue is in his mouth, and he can feel her heavy, warm breath breeze across his face. There is a terrible thumping against Jasper's chest and he isn't one hundred percent sure if it's his own, and he's having a heart attack (_spear attack? too much, too soon_?), or It's Raven's, and she's feeling _this_ too.

She pulls away for a second; Jasper's eyes flutter open slowly to see her big hazel eyes looking directly into his. Still close, she whispers, " ... I've only ever been with Finn."

"That's okay - You've still got me beat," He half-heartedly shrugs; a little embarrassed. Raven likes how pink his cheeks turn when he tries not to blush. "Is that, uhm,... too pathetic to admit? On a first date?"

She doesn't say anything back, but grins, before leaning forward and kisses him much harder than before. He catches on fast and presses himself against her just as hard; eventually taking control of the situation and leads her down on to her back; draping himself over her.

Time picks up then, when she feels him against her, and she arches her back up towards him so that he can pull her shirt up and off. He wasn't totally expecting for her not to be wearing a bra, and so poor Jasper is a little thrown off - his brain basically goes _kaboom_ on that note.

She knocks him out of his thoughts, however, when her hands go up his shirt; her nails running lightly along his very sensitive sides. Raven can feel him shutter a little and feels him smile against her lips. The mechanic moves back down to grip the hem of his t-shirt and gestures for the boy to hold his arms up for a moment, so she can pull it up and over his head. She throws it aside hurriedly, and for a moment, she can't help but stare at the markings carved into his skin - specifically the one where a spear had hit and gone through his chest. Finn and Clarke have both mentioned to her before about how Jasper had been stabbed and had nearly died before Raven had landed on Earth and how it had _changed_ him. It's hard to say how much or _what_, precisely, but she knows that seeing the scar changed how she feels about Jasper Jordan.

When she eyes back up to his face, she sees that he's looking back down at her, and is probably more than a little aware that she's looking at his markings. Maybe that was one of the reasons he was a little nervous to do this with her in the first place?, she thinks to herself. She places one of her hands flat (and lightly), against his scar; the other one is against the side of his face, and she doesn't miss how noticeably stiff Jasper gets when he feels her touch against such delicate skin.

Raven just stares up at him for a second; her eyes bouncing back and forth between his own. He doesn't know what she's looking for, exactly, but he secretly hopes she finds it. She smiles before her hand moves from against his cheek, to around his neck, and she pulls him down to crash his lips against hers once more.

xxx

Jasper falls to his back and stares up to the top of his tent. His bare chest rises up and down as he takes in deep, violent breaths. He can hear Raven next to him doing the same thing; her body heat is still so warm against him that he can't help but turn his head to her and smile.

She's staring off blankly; her lips pressed in a straight, tight line. He doesn't know what he should feel guilty about first - how unsatisfied she looks, or about how she's _clearly_ regretting what just happened between the two of them. Maybe he _should_ have fought harder about her thinking about this, again?

He sighs as she sits up and crawls over him to find her clothes. He sits up, too, keeping himself covered with the blanket and watches as she pulls up her jeans. "... So, I told you I wasn't good at anything other than Chemistry."

"I'm not leaving because you were bad, Jasper; you were perfect," She chuckles a little at the boys un-needed insecurities. Being with him got her mind off of Finn, and so briefly, he was everything she was looking for.

Jasper grins to himself; feeling a little proud. Raven reaches for her shirt on the ground and slips it on quickly. "I'm leaving before Monty gets here and you guys start high-fiving each other and compare notes."

"Rea, if you want to keep this whole thing a secret, I can do that for you," Jasper says honestly. He catches his jeans when Raven tosses them over to him, and pulls them up. She looks at him a little unbelieving. "I can tell that you regret it a little bit, and..." He nods, "It's okay that you do."

The young mechanic grins softly at Jasper before stepping closer to him; her warm hand reaching down and holding his damp bangs up so that she can kiss him clear on the forehead. Neither will admit how the sweet kiss makes them feel something similar to butterflies in the pit of their stomach.

"I regret what's happened between Finn and I, and... a big part of me _does_ regret the extreme actions that I've taken to _not_ think about him," She admits; her hand staying pressed flat against his clammy forehead. "but I'm glad that I came here tonight, with you, Jasper. I could have done _so_ much worse."

He scoffs, playfully, "Thanks for that."

She beams at him silently for a moment with a smirk and she guesses that despite the guilt she feels for sleeping with someone who_ isn't_ Finn Collins,.. At least it was a total sweetheart who still managed to make her feel good and worth something for a little while.

She watches him wordlessly as he struggles to find wherever the hell it is that she'd thrown his t-shirt. "So, I never asked... Do you regret that your first time was with me? I know how you were kind of hoping that Octavia would change her mind, and-"

"Hey, hey-" He finally finds his shirt and slips it on. Jasper holds up his pointer finger for emphasis, "first of all - how the hell does everybody in this camp _know_ about me and her? And second, no, not at all. You're,-Uhm. You're hot, Raven. And _maybe_ a little awesome, too. You're a total _package_."

She beams at him; a little proud of his answer. Yeah, with all of the wrong choices she made tonight, at least Jasper wasn't one of them. "Thanks... For everything, Jasper."

"Anytime, Rea. Just glad I could be your mistake," He calls to her as she turns on her heel to duck out of his and Monty's tent. "... Leaving so soon?"

"Have to face the music sooner or later," She shrugs, stepping out. "Time to get back to reality."

XxX

I wasn't a Javen shipper and I wrote this and now I am a Javen shipper. Awkward.

So I thought about it and assumed that had Raven slept with Jasper instead of Bellamy, she would have felt a little bit... better about it? I mean I'm sure Bellamy is better in bed because I headcannon Jasper as a virgin, but Jas is just so sweet that he would kind of make her not feel bad about the situation and treat her like a god but without being weird about it. idk this is what I came up with? yay you're done now! :)


End file.
